


Tuuri and Sigrun scenes

by AceOfShipping



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Request, Books, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfShipping/pseuds/AceOfShipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little scenes with Tuuri and Sigrun, awkward flirting and cute little things that make my heart melt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuuri and Sigrun scenes

So these were books. This was what they’d almost set themselves on fire to get their hands on. Didn’t look like much.

Sigrun cast a glance over her shoulder to ensure that she was alone with the books, wretched things, before she took one into her hands and examined it from all sides. Sure seemed a little disappointing, at least to her. She had expected nice big pictures, drawings, something, but they were all so full of words. Not that she in any way underestimated the importance of words, but they weren’t exactly making it easy for people who couldn’t read, now were they? She opened the book, just experimentally, staring at the first page. Blank. Okay, well, that was a good start. Next page –

Oh gods, so many words. And the letters were so tiny, she couldn’t even.

“Sigrun? Why are you glaring at the book? You know it’s upside-down, right?” A mildly hesitant voice sounded from behind, and Sigrun immediately spun around, holding the book rather awkwardly. It was Tuuri. Somehow the Finn managed to sneak up on her time and time again, it was starting to get on her nerves. How could she be so quiet? Well, she needed to stop anyway!

“Uh, I was just looking at it. ‘S all. Nothing much to see, y’know. Just letters. And words.” The Norwegian knew that she was babbling on the edge of comprehension, but she found that she couldn’t really stop herself. She also couldn’t stop herself from looking at that little adorable fluff of hair on Tuuri’s otherwise crewcut scalp. SO adora-

“Sigrun? Are you listening?” Tuuri’s soft voice caught her unawares, and Sigrun found herself with no clue at all as to what the little Finn had just said. “Oh, uh, not really, would you please say that again?” She requested with an almost embarrassed look on her face. It wasn’t often that she missed something her crewmembers said, she just hadn’t been paying full attention. So many things about Tuuri were really very distracting.

“I just asked whether you want me to read some of it to you. I thought, maybe you’d want to… know what it’s about, not that you, you know, need to or… anything.” The Finn seemed to be babbling a little bit, too. Sigrun lit up in a broad smile, holding out the book towards Tuuri, almost like an offering, with an eager look in her eyes that she was trying, and failing, to subdue. “I ‘spose you could, yeah, if you really want to.” She answered, grasping the shorter girl by the arm as soon as she’d taken the book. She pulled Tuuri with her to the very front of the cat-tank; the driver’s compartment. She sat down in the sofa that served as passenger’s seats, and looked at the Finn expectantly. When Tuuri sat down by her side, Sigrun pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Tuuri was struck by how childish – no, how surprisingly and endearingly innocent and eager the redhead looked when she sat like that, silent, her eyes slightly wide with expectation and her chin resting on her knees. She had to clear her throat before she opened the book on the first page and began reading:  
“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much…”

\------------------------------------------

Later that day, after the rest of the crew had begun getting ready to sleep, Sigrun, book in hand, hesitantly walked up to Tuuri. The shorter girl looked up in question, and the redhead double checked that the others – epscecially Mikkel! – were out of hearing range. Then, she held the book out towards Tuuri with an alost guilty expression.

“Would you, ah… Read another chapter?” She looked at Tuuri with hopeful eyes, and the Finn answered with the slightest smile.

“Sure.” Hopefully this would be a long book.


End file.
